


I Do

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: The war wasn't about what Harry had been told.





	I Do

Harry chewed his lip as Tom laid out his proposal. It was a very provocative offer and would end the war. No more lives lost or bloodshed.

"That's it? That's all you want?" he asked. Because, it couldn’t be this easy. There was no way that all these years of anger and hatred could be settled with one swipe of his quill.

"As much as Dumbledore insisted that this war was about blood purity, it's not. I only wanted the Potter family to honor their vows and promises," Tom replied softly.

The younger man closed his eyes and nodded. "If agreeing to marry you brings about the end to this insanity. Then yes, I accept. I will be your bride."

"Oh Harry," Tom breathed deeply and pulled him close. "This might be the end of the feud, but it's only the beginning of good things."

Harry was lost in the demanding kiss. The elder wizard's hands roamed over his body, but stayed over the clothes. It felt weird, because he wasn't all that sure that he was happy about that.

He was confused. He had just promised to bring about peace by becoming a bride. He was still a virgin, despite Ginny's best effort to bed him. He had never thought about the possibilities of a white wedding before. as much as he enjoyed kissing Tom, he... they had a wedding to plan.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Six weeks later, rather than reporting on the upcoming nuptials between rivals, the headlines read: 'Is Harry Potter the new Dark Lord?', Harry Potter; The boy who betrayed us.', 'The dead weep' and other Hippogriff dung that had Dumbledore's brand of cruelty written all over it.

Tom had held his fiancée as the boy broke down and wept over the loss of his friends. They had been happy when his life was on the line and he might die for them. Now that he found a peaceful solution to the terrible war, they treated him like a social pariah. Even Hermione had turned her back.

The only person who could see the good; was Luna. She went on and on about Harry's future children and her desire to be their Godmother.

The Slytherins were the easiest to take care of. He would sniffle or rant to Tom (depending on what insult had been thrown at him). His fiancée would 'take it up' with the child's parents, and the children would fall in line.

The one time that Millicent Bulstrode had hit him with a cruciatus during potions, Tom had sidestepped the parents and killed her right away. No one had dared to even sneeze in Harry's presence after that.

When they had finally firmly set a wedding date, it was The Quibbler, not The Daily Prophet, that ran the story and had exclusive rights to the wedding. The Wizarding world would learn. It would take time, patience, love, and a thick skin, but they would learn what Harry had given for peace.

As he looked in Tom's eyes and said, 'I Do,' he knew he had made the right choice. Not just the right choice for the wizarding world, but for his own happiness.

~Fin~


End file.
